Life Without Them
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Tony and Pepper Stark had three kids together. Hugo, Hanna, and Gracie. Tony being Iron man, has enemies, and those enemies want revenge. So after said enemies, kill both Tony and Pepper, the three are left as orphans who now live with Rhodey and his wife. But together the three children plan their future together. -Futurefic- Warning: Character Death
1. Hugo

**Sorry, i just had to...okay!? I had to! I've had this idea for while now, and I've decided that I am a very impatient person when it comes to writing. So, I wrote this...alongwithanothernewstory! heheheh... -.0 But i promise you, that i have NOT forgotten about my older stories! I'm actually starting to work on both baby Genius and Haunted Shadows. And I just remembered that someone suggested i do a chapter for Hammer in Observations, so i might finally get to that one. So, I'm a very busy bee! :)****  
**

**Oh, and this is the first time (Second) that I've written in the first person. I tried for a story i did for DP, and a few people told me that i didn't 'express' the character enough, or didn't do a good job, so i switched and found i both liked and did better with third person, but that was a year ago, with my... second story?... So, I thought I'd give it another shot with you guys, and plus it helps that the POV is my OC. **

**One more thing, this story is a futurefic, and does involve character death...sorry...**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, but Hugo, Hannah, and Grace, and Janna, Sophie, and Caleb are MY OC's. **

* * *

My name is Hugo Stark. I am 15 years old, and I'm two months away from my 16th birthday. My birthday is August 4th. I am the oldest child of Tony and Pepper Stark. I have a 12 year old sister, named Hannah, and another 4 year old sister, named Gracie.

Hannah's birthday is September 27th. She has hair that is so red, it put's mom's hair to shame. Her eyes are brown with little specs of blue in them, from dad. She has freckles that are scattered across her face. Unlike mom, she grew her hair out, and has a slight curl to her hair. She normally wear a white button up shirt that she tucks into her blue skinny jeans. Usually, but Today she wore black leggings under a fluffed up rainbow tutu skirt with a red t-shirt that looked like dads. She was very into cloths, it was her 'thing'. Though, she _loves _to read. Our parents called her their little bookwork. She's also a lot like our dad, but she prefers to do more girlie things, or read. Occasionally I will find her in the corner working on her own invention or tweaking someone's cell phone.

Gracie really hasn't shown much of her own personality yet. Though Hannah and I can both see that she really likes the color red and gold. We call her daddy's girl. Ever since she was born she loved being without dad more than anything. When she learned to walk, she followed him everywhere, cried when she couldn't find him, and never left him alone when he was home. Her birthday was July 18th. She had dark brown hair with a tint of red. She has dad's electrifying blue eyes.

I'm more laid back than my sisters. Aside for when Hannah's in one of her moods. My mom said that if she didn't know better, she'd think I was dad's twin. I had his hair color, most of his body shape and I was definitely smart. Though all of us are, thanks to dad. My parents always marveled over my eyes. Everyone did. Of course they would, because after all, one eye was blue and the other was a light brown. I like to be alone, but I really like playing with my siblings. My mom said that one of many things she loved me for. She told me that most teens my age with younger siblings, try their best to avoid their siblings. Especially when they're both girls.

There's something we all have in common as of one month ago. We were officially orphans.

Almost a year ago, we lost mom to an infamous villain who was out for revenge on dad. She was home feeding Gracie some food, using the chu-chu train technique while making faces. I was doing homework on the table while Hannah was in some corner working on some type of watch. Dad was at work when it happened.

Mom's phone rang, just before the wall in the kitchen crashed in. Some robot/guy thing on a floating saucer was hovering in the middle of the kitchen, staring right at mom. When I looked at mom, I could tell she knew who ever it was. I was unable to do anything as the villain, killed her in cold blood. In front of my eyes. When dad returned, he was devastated. When I told him the details, through my tears, he whispered, "Whiplash." With instructions to stay in the house and watch over my siblings, he carried mom out of the house.

It took me months to get over it, and to be honest, I'm still not over it. Even though I was almost exactly like how my dad was, I was more close to mom. I wasn't myself for months and I could hardly stand to look at Gracie without thinking of the smiles and funny faces and goofy sounds my mom made just before her death. Hannah, was much the same and she hid in her room without coming out for weeks. Dad, who was having his own troubles coping, had to bring meals up there for her to eat. Gracie seemed to be the only one that wasn't devastated. Though, she realized that her mommy wasn't returning. She was quiet for some time, but soon got over it, still not understanding what really happened.

Then only about a month ago, dad was killed. Hannah and I were at school at the time, but Gracie was at home. When we returned we found our dad in the middle of Gracie's room, with three gunshot wounds in his chest; dead. Gracie was screaming her head off at him, because she wanted to show him a picture she drew of him and herself, but he wouldn't open his eyes to look. Though, she was old enough to know that he was hurt so before Hannah or myself could respond or do anything, Gracie was already trying to put Band-Aids on dad's wounds.

We called our uncle Rhodey before we called anyone. When I told him what happened, slowly at my own pace, he didn't hesitate to come over. When he did, he called the police. He brought his wife, Janna with him, and she did her best to drag us out of the house and away from dad. She drove us to their house.

Their kids, Sophie and Celeb, were waiting for us. Sophie was 13 years old and she was pretty much Hannah's best friend. Caleb was 6 years old and he always had something to show Gracie. When we visited with our parents, I always hung out with myself or mom. So when we went there, I went to one of the bedrooms, and pretty much broke down in the corner. Janna tried her best to calm me down.

Ever since then, we've been staying at their house. Sophie and Caleb were pretty excited about it, but Hannah and I weren't much fun to play with. Hannah hardly ever stopped crying. She would randomly burst into tears, and not even I could calm her down for at least another hour. I had my own episodes and the only signs that Gracie showed of despair, were when she asked where her daddy was because she drew another picture for him. When she got the answer that he couldn't see it, that he wasn't there, she threw a fit.

We've been grieving ever since.

At this instant, I was trying my best to concentrate on the book I was reading for school, but I found it hard to even think. Especially when Hannah was bawling her eyes out loudly in the room next to the one I shared with Gracie. Hannah shared with Sophie, and I could hear both Sophie and Janna trying to calm Hannah down. I set the book aside and closed my eyes.

The instant my eyes closed, I could see the blood that was pooling up on dads chest and the carpet. I could see Gracie trying to bandage him up with Band-Aids so he could wake up. I opened my eyes instantly. My dreams were constantly filled with nightmares of both my parents' deaths. I could tell I wasn't the only one.

The door to the room that's now mine opened, and in came Hannah, whose eyes were red and puffy. She had her red hair tied into a ponytail. She didn't say anything, but I could see in her eyes, that she was asking when it would get better. I patted the seat next to me on the bed and she nodded as she walked to sit next to me.

I wrapped one of my arms around her and squeezed her close to me, "I'm sure it will get better." I started. "I'm sure over time, this will all get better."

She sniffed. "But they're dead-!"

"They may be dead," I said a bit louder than I meant. "But we're not. We still have life, and we're going to at least live it out for them. If not for them, then for ourselves."

She looked at me with watery eyes, before she nodded as she blinked the tears away. "We'll be okay?"

I smiled warmly at her. "We will _all _be okay."

"Hugo?" A small voice spoke on my other side.

I looked over. Gracie had her long raven colored hair in her fingers and was staring at me with curious blue eyes. I smiled at her, welcoming her to say something.

"Will daddy be okay too?" She asked with a curious frown. "And mommy?"

I felt my throat swell up, so I swallowed hard. "Yeah...they'll be fine."

Then, Gracie smiled. She climbed up onto my bed and then to my lap. I let my hand run through her long dark hair as Hannah grabbed Gracie's hand.

I was their big brother. I was their only family left. We don't have our mom to care for us, or our dad to fight for us to protect us, but we at least have me. I will protect us. I will keep us going, for we are the last of the Stark's. I will help all of us make it through the death of our parents.

That's because I am Hugo Stark, and I vow not to let this family fall apart any more than it already has.

**So, what you guys think? Did you like it? And more importantly (Not really) did you like my OC's? I liked them. Anyways, i hoped you guys liked it as much as i enjoyed writing it. It's actually kinda fun writing in the first person, i enjoyed it! :)**

**Fun Fact: _I don't know if it's just me, or if it's normal, but i REALLY love rodents. NOT like sewer rats, but pet rats, sugar gliders (flying squirrels), chipmunks, and hamsers...I very much LOVE!_**

**This story is going to switch between POV's of Hugo and Hannah, so i think the next chapter will be in Hannah's point of view. **

**Well, I hope you guys liked it, and I hope i can get some of my other stories update soon as well. :D REVIEW!**


	2. Hannah

**This was F-U-N FUN to write! Hannah's POV is fun! So it Hugos! 1st POV is FUN! Sorry, but it just is! I seriously couldn't stop typing until i finished the chapter it was that fun! I hope you guys like it as much as i do, but if you don't i understand, but anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, and if it was, i wouldn't be writing these. But i don't so, here i am!**

It's been almost a week since that day in Hugo's room, the moment that we all comforted each other. Even though, I had silently promised myself that I would no longer cry, at least not loud enough for Hugo and Gracie to hear, I couldn't stop it from happening. In the middle of the night, I had nightmares of the images of our dead parents. Dad with the blood pooling around him and mom with the unmerciful burns all over her body. I'd wake up either in tears or screaming my lungs out. There was always someone different trying to wake up. Aunt Janna, Hugo, Sophie, Uncle Rhodey, even Caleb and Sophie tried.

Even though Hugo promised us that it would get better, it only seemed to get worse. It became more real. We didn't see uncle Rhodey much because he was always busy with work with the air force. Sometimes he'd be gone for weeks, and I know once Sophie told me he'd been gone for almost two months. Then there was also War Machine. I assumed he was out more now was because he was the only one left of 'team iron man'.

I remember when I found out that my dad was _the _Iron man. I had been almost 6 years old. Dad had been at the hospital for almost three days from some 'unknown' injury. The doctors and even my mom told me that it was a car crash, but I saw the look in Hugo's eyes. He didn't believe them. So, I didn't. If he didn't, then why should I? Mom was really worried for the days that he was at the hospital and she seemed extra protective over me and Hugo. She never left us alone, even though it was 6 and Hugo was 9. We were old enough to play alone in our rooms, but she made us play in the toy room together.

It wasn't until it was the day dad was to return to the house from the hospital that I figured it out. I was playing a riddle game with Hugo, he was definitely winning, as we waited for mom to get finished brushing her teeth. I had finally got a riddle right when there was a bang at the door and some shouting. They were demanding that dad come out and face them. I was confused because dad was supposedly just a business man, a famous one at that. Mom came running out of the bathroom, and didn't even wait to see who it was, she just picked me up, not even caring about how much I must have weighed to her, and dragged Hugo behind her as she rushed us into the basement.

We had waited down there for about 3 minutes before the door was kicked down. Mom had hid us behind some old boxes in the closet. Hugo seemed pretty calm at the time and I had wanted to ask him why, but I knew I had to remain silent. I was worried for mom because she hadn't hidden with us and I feared she was going to try and tell the 'intruders' that dad wasn't home and try to lie that she was the only one here. I worried that she was going to get hurt. Though my worries were freed when I heard a metallic voice shouting from upstairs. I recognized the voice as Rescue from the news. Not long later, iron man had joined and we listened as there was some fighting going on.

Out of curiosity, I wandered out of the closet the moment there was silence. Hugo tried to pull me back, but I wouldn't let him. When I got upstairs, I saw Rescue removing her armor, and to my surprise I saw mom. She stared at me for a good two minutes before she spoke to and by then, I saw iron man walk in, armoring down as well. Who turned out to be dad.

I had asked why they hadn't told me sooner, and they told me that it was for my safety. They said that it was risky for us to know, because the knowledge could be used against us, and they told me of the time a group of criminal's kidnapped Hugo when he was only five to get info on who iron man was, and during that, Hugo had found out their secret identity. At the time I was only two years old, so I don't remember that at all.

Though, when I was 8 and mom was 7 months pregnant with Gracie, Iron man's identity was revealed to the world, when a corrupt business man found out dad's identity, and revealed it for the world to see.

So, now that I think about it, I didn't even know if Sophie or Caleb knew about their own dad being War Machine.

A voice next to me brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over. "What?"

"You're dad," a girl next to me said. "He was rich right?"

"Yeah," Another girl started. "He was Tony Stark, right?"

I looked down at my hands, and sucked my lip. "Yeah…"

"Don't be sad," the first girl said. "My dad was killed at war, so you know you're not alone, right?"

"Yeah, and I lost an uncle to cancer." The other girl added.

It was my first day at my new school. With the move to the Rhodes' house, we had to switch schools. Hugo didn't much mind, but I think it's only because he was happy to find out that it was the same school our parents went to. The Tomorrow Academy. I'm not all that happy. The only thing I'm happy about is Hannah will be here with me. Only, today she had to get the stomach flu.

It was only two weeks into the school year.

I only nod my head towards the two girls. I hope they would leave me alone, I don't see why they were following me. It was lunch/recess and I was starting to wonder where their other friends were. Couldn't they bother them?

But they continue to follow me.

"I'm Rose," The first girl said, holding out her hand. "Rose Quitman."

Her friend snickers. I take Rose's hand.

Rose elbows her friend. "Shut up."

Rose's friend holds out her own hand, ignoring Rose. "I'm Lucy Wegers."

I smile, but only slightly as I return her handshake. "Hannah Stark."

The two girls giggle. "We already knew that, silly goose!"

"Just being formal." I muttered, not sure what else I should have said. Maybe I should have just walked away.

The two girls each hook an arm around my elbows. "Okay, goose, you're obviously are taking us too seriously."

"I am?" I ask looking confusedly at Rose.

"You are." Lucy said.

"Since it's your first day, we will go easy on you." Rose said.

I jumped when Lucy squealed and pulled both me and Rose to the wall by some lockers. I opened my mouth to ask what they were doing when Lucy slapped her hand over my mouth. When I moved away in protest, she just pressed her hand on my face tighter.

"Shh!" She hissed quietly.

Then I heard Rose gasp. "Omg, it's him!"

I glance over to where the two are looking at. A boy with blond hair, big muscles, and blue eyes is walking down the hallway. Two brunettes clinging to his arms, their eyes glued to his face as they chatted. I instantly didn't like him. He also looked strikingly familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

Rose and Lucy pretended that they were acting normal as he walked passed and tried to make it look natural that Lucy had her hand over my mouth. I could tell they were trying to tell me not to stare, without drawing attention, so I reluctantly looked away. Once they saw that I was cooperating, Lucy removed her hand.

He rounded the corner and Rose and Lucy sighed.

"Who was that?" I asked, once we started to walk again.

"That," Lucy stared.

"Was Josh Stane." Rose finished.

My eyes widened. Stane. I knew that name. Stane. I thought back since it wasn't a fresh memory. It took me a moment, but then I realized. Stane, as it Obadiah Stane, or Stane, as in Whitney Stane. My dad told me stories about them. Obadiah tried to steal the company from him. Though dad got him fired for proving that he was dealing with wanted criminals. Then there was Whitney, dad's ex-girlfriend. Aka, Mom's nemesis.

From the stories I heard about her, she didn't sound very nice. At least from mom's point of view. Dad said she had issues with her dad. He never paid any attention to her unless she was dying or in danger. He said he felt bad for her because since her mom died, she'd always been alone, so he always hung out with her. Then she went over the edge, crazy. She poisoned Grandpa Howard and tried to kill mom and uncle Rhodey, not to mention dad. Even though dad said she was a good person at heart, to me, she sounded desperate and snotty. Maybe it was because mom made her story more believable.

"Hannah, you alright?" Rose and Lucy asked.

I shook my head, clearing me of my thoughts. "I'm fine."

"You seemed dazed," Rose commented. "Where'd you go?"

"I didn't go anywhere." I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I meant, what were you thinking of, silly goose!" Rose giggled.

I was wondering if 'Goose' or 'Silly Goose' were going to become my nickname. It seemed like it

"Yeah, goose, loosen up!" Lucy laughed.

Now, I'm pretty sure that was what was happening. Goose has become my nickname.

"So, what were you thinking off?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but the bell rung, meaning it was time for the next hour. The two girls sighed in disappointment. Rose grabbed my hand. "What hour do you have next?"

I pulled a slip of paper out of my pocket and red it. "Social."

Lucy smiled, "You're with me, goose!"

"Hold on a sec, I need to fix my hair." Rose said, pulling out the ponytail she had. Her light brown hair fell to her elbows, I liked how curly her hair was. "Okay, I'm good."

I raised my eyebrows as she smiled and waved at us before heading off somewhere in the other direction. I raised my hand to wave back, but Lucy was already dragging me away.

"I have so many things I want to show you."

…

By the time school ended, Lucy and Rose managed to tell me nearly everything I needed to know about everyone that was important in our grade.

I knew that _everyone _liked/loved Josh Stane. He was in fifty different sports. (Not really). He went out with a different girl every week. Then I found out that, his parents aren't home much so he throws crazy parties, which I'm surprised he could pull of when no one in our grade knows how to drive. Lucy told me it's because everyone that goes tells their parents it's for a school project.

I found out that Marcy Jones, is the smartest in the grade. Everyone goes to her for advice. She has sandy blond hair that she always puts in really high pigtails and she wears enormous glasses, which I found were real prescription glasses instead of a fashion statement. She wears the funkiest things and has a short tolerance for bullies and/or immatureness.

I found out Tommy Shine, is the most picked on. He has cloths that are either too small or too large and he has braces, which I didn't see why everyone feared braces. They looked fine to me. Sadly, he wasn't the smartest kid, so people teased him whenever he got something wrong.

I found out that if I wanted to join a sport of any kind, I had to have separate 'audition' practices in front of Naomi Janis, the grades biggest athlete. She won't let anyone on the team unless they meet her standards. If you do, you then have to meet the actual coach's standards. So technically, it was twice as hard to get accepted into the sports that require skills to be on the team, not just money. Sadly, she played every sport, but lucky for me, I hate sports.

The other stuff I found out were pretty basic and unimportant.

…

When I got home, Gracie was playing outside with Caleb. She saw me walking down the street and almost made a run for me, but Janna, a stay home mom, grabbed her by the back of her pants. She pouted until I finally made it to the lawn. She hugged me the instant she was let go. I hugged her back.

"Hey sweetheart!" Janna said, smiling. "How was school?"

"Good." I said. At least I was able to be honest. It actually was good. "I made some friends."

"Did you now?" Janna said, picking Gracie up.

"Yeah, Rose and Lucy."

"Those are some pretty names, were they nice?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they dragged me everywhere and told me everything. They even gave me a nickname: Goose."

"That's creative." Janna said.

I was about to say that it was annoying at first, but Gracie squealed and literally jumped out of Janna's arms. "Brother!"

I looked over at where Gracie was running off to. Hugo walked over to us, his head faced down and his bag slung over one of his shoulders. I frowned.

"Hugo?" I called as he got closer.

"Hey." He said.

Janna looked at him worriedly. When he got closer I could see some of his hair was matted down, sticky, and crusty. His sweater hung loose over one of his shoulders. When he looked up, there was a bruise on his cheek.

"Hugo!?" I asked, surprised to see him in such a state. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He replied as he quietly stormed into the house, the door slamming behind him.

I wanted to follow him, but Janna put her hand on my shoulder, she shook her head. "Sorry, sweetie, but he needs space. When he's ready to tell you he will."

"But he's hurt…" I said my voice trailing off.

"I'm sure he's fine." Janna said picking Gracie up once more. "Come on, I need help with dinner."

…

We all sat down at dinner. Hugo cleaned up in the shower so his hair was wet. We ate in silence but I kept wanting to ask Hugo what had happened.

"So, how was school?" Janna asked. I wandered why she asked that since she told me not to bring it up.

"Okay, I guess." He replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Janna asked.

Hugo looked down again, before he looked at me. I hadn't meant to be staring, but I felt bad instantly for wanting to pry into his personal life. Just because we were siblings, doesn't mean he has to tell me every detail of his life.

"Not really." Hugo said. "Just some bullies."

"That doesn't sound like nothing." I said, not meaning to.

He glares at me, but it quickly turns into a sad sigh. "I don't want to talk about it, Hannah."

I looked down at my food.

We were all brought out of the subject of Hugo and his day, when Gracie held up a red baby bottle.

"Dis is Daddy's favorite color." She announced, smiling at Janna.

I chocked on the bite I was chewing and tried to stifle a sob. I sucked on my lip as I forced the memories out of my head.

"That's cool." Janna said, putting the bottle back on the table and out of her face.

Gracie giggled and started to eat again.

"That reminds me." Janna said, not smiling. "I need to ask you guys something."

"What is it?" My brother and I ask.

"They're finally letting us go and pick up anything you guys would like to keep from your guys' house. Would you like to go?"

**So, was it good? I hope it was because it was fun to write and I'm excited to write more and oh, theres so much! LOVES! **

**Oh and HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! **

**Fun Fact: _I like to pretend that I'm a penguin when i sled on my stomach... ^.^_**

**If you don't read baby Genius, you wouldn't have heard that i'm pretty much on a writting frenzy! At least for the night or the day, i don't know. I've got three story updates coming at you and I'm close to getting you guys TWO more! And I'm planning on getting another chapter down for Baby Phase! So my goal, is to update those three by the end of the week. But no promises because the flu is going around the school and i worry i might catch it. Especially since it's the stomach flu... :( I haven't got it yet, so cross your fingers! **

**Well I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW and ENJOY and keep looking for those new updates!**


End file.
